Darkness in their Hearts
by nocturnal lobster
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have been captured and brainwashed by the enemy in order to destroy Sailor Moon and Silver Crystal. Who is this enemy? Our heroine will have to break the bonds of time and remember a forgotten story to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

Summary: The Sailor Scouts have been captured and brainwashed by the enemy to destroy Sailor Moon and Silver Crystal. With Mamo-chan by her side, how will Usagi overcome this?

**Chapter 1**

Standing on nothing, in nothingness, they faced a light. They stood statuesque, listening as the voice hissed in their minds. None questioned where the voice was coming from but each understood that the others were listening to the same message. This message gave them an understanding; this message united them; this message gave them a mission.

"Kill Sailor Moon, destroy the silver crystal. It is the power that puts hate in people's mind; this power creates jealousy and war. This power tore families apart. It creates greed and breeds hatred. The balance should be restored. It will be restored. The crystal took you from your loved ones, now you have no one; no one to rely on; no one to love. The crystal's power will ensure that the Earth will drown in loneliness and despair. I give you hope. You have not been completely destroyed by the power of the crystal. You can save the Earth. You shall be returned to Earth to live your lives but with a mission. Destroy the crystal and Sailor Moon who will bring destruction to Earth."

It seemed as the message didn't register in their minds since none stirred, none blinked; their hooded eyes gave no sight. Then the light intensified and engulfed them but none stirred. Their torn Sailor outfits were restored but none moved. Their broaches tinted black yet neither of their faces changed at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could only watch as the building crumbled under her four brave warriors, her friends, her guardians. If it wasn't for her broken legs, she would have run to their rescue. If she wasn't shielding Tuxedo Mask from the many blows he had been taking for her, she would have taken her wand and destroyed the enemy. It came as a surprise when the enemy's target shifted from her beloved Tuxedo Mask to her friends. They each stood atop four high rise buildings shielding the city from the massive power waiting to be unleashed.

She watched in horror as Sailor Mars' shield went down, along with the building she stood on. It was as if that triggered the fall of the other three building. Sailor Mercury was no where to be seen, just a pile of rocks crumbling and falling to the ground. Sailor Jupiter's yell was the sharpest and it pulled her out of shock.

"Jupiter!" She yelled yet there was no miracle and Sailor Jupiter was covered by the debris.

Orange power had burst through the fourth building; Sailor Venus was trying to survive the fall but the orange shine disappeared as well.

"Scouts!" She cried loudly as her enemy's laugh rang in her mind. It was no where to be found- the enemy, just like her friends. She looked towards her unconscious beloved next to her breathing steadily, blood on his shoulder. She looked back at the four piles of broken cement hoping something would stir.

"Rei-chan!" She called out into the cool night air.

"Ami-chan!" She called again.

"Makoto-chan, Minako-chan!" Her scream turned into sobs as she forced her broken legs to move. She hadn't expected the pain which followed. Maybe it was because of her legs, maybe it was the exhaustion but suddenly she couldn't breathe and her vision was starting to cloud. Like her fallen soldiers, she fell.

"Sorry Luna," She had either thought that or whispered that, there was no way to tell.

"Usagi, wake up, Usagi."

She woke up with a sudden start. Her eyes shot open but she had taken a breath too soon. She steadied her breathing as her vision adjusted. Luna, her dear guardian cat's concerned maroon eyes flashed at her. It must have been a dream. Usagi tried to smile but something wasn't right.

"Luna, where is everyone?" Not only was Usagi having trouble speaking but also Luna's eyes shrank with sadness.

"You don't remember?" Luna's voice was hardly audible but it spoke volumes; the dream, the accursed dream was no dream. Her friends, her dear friends, they had disappeared into the rubble and she couldn't save them.

"We couldn't find them, Usagi. We found you and Mamoru unconscious but there was no sign of them." Luna continued.

"No, that's not true. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako. No!" She cried as her guardian's eyes swelled with tears. "Luna, I couldn't save them, Luna. I was there, they, they, fell and I could just watch. My friends, Luna." Luna climbed atop of Usagi's chest and curled up, the two sobbing together.

"Usagi," came a voice from the door. They found Mamoru racing towards the two, with a sleeping Artemis in his arms. His forehead was bandaged and his face was marred with stress.

"They're gone." Usagi sobbed as Darien laid Artemis down next to her and knelt down near her bed.

"Artemis just fell asleep; he's missing Minako a lot." Darien held Usagi's hand as Usagi protectively placed her hand on Luna's sobbing back.

"We couldn't save them, Mamo-chan. They're gone." Usagi's tears would not stop but she brought her voice down to a whisper for Artemis' sake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and your friends, Usako. If it weren't for me, you could've saved them." This was the first time Usagi saw her strong Mamoru with tears. Letting her hand free from his, she wiped his tears.

"It's my fault. I couldn't save everyone, Mamo-chan." She tried to curl her legs towards her, feeling herself breakdown but a pain shot through her ripping her insides. "Mamo-Chan!" She grasped his hand tightly as Luna jumped up gasping.

"Usako, shh." Mamoru caressed her face. "Don't move; your legs are injured. I'm here Usako, don't move."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi's sobbed grew louder despite her intentions not to disturb Artemis. Luna was by his side now, watching him alertly and worriedly, as he slept through Usagi's sobs.

Usagi was home now. Somehow, maybe Luna's doing, her family believed that Usagi was involved in an accident and her left leg sustained a fracture so it was in cast, while her right ankle sustained a sprain and was bandaged. They had noticed a change in their daughter's behavior though. She had grown quieter and her eyes were dimmer. She hardly craved food anymore and Luna reflected all these symptoms too. Ikoku tried to smile brightly around Usagi all the time hoping to cheer her daughter up, while Kenji and Shingo eyed Mamoru dangerously whenever Mamoru would come to see Usagi, suspecting that he was the cause of Usagi's sadness.

Usagi had missed three weeks of school now and Naru and Ikoku had finally decided that Usagi should return to school. Naru came to see Usagi telling her what happened in school each and everyday. She would try to cheer her up with crazy stories about Miss. H, but Usagi would hardly be listening.

Naru told her how Ami, Makoto, and Minako hadn't been to school either and that's when Naru saw Usagi's eyes swell up with tears.

"Usagi, I know you're sad because they switched schools and moved but we are your friends too, right?" Naru held Usagi's hand pleadingly.

"They haven't moved! They're gone!" Usagi snapped scaring Naru to tears.

"Usagi, you have to come to school. You can't stay home because your friends are gone. Maybe they'll transfer back to Crossroads." Naru tried to calm her friend though Usagi's anger stifled and her eyes became quiet again. Naru wondered if Usagi was even listening anymore because she didn't react.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember, remember my children. Who's behind the evil mask of Sailor Moon? You know this, she took everything from you. Reveal who is behind the heinous mask of Sailor Moon." That voice rang in their heads. Neither scout stirred.

"Sailor Mercury- the wise one- the intellectual; try and recollect the identity of Sailor Moon, your enemy." The voice shook the dead air around the four bodies that float in it.

"I cannot remember. I do not know" She answered aloud.

"Your memories of her have been wiped, it seems, unfortunately, but I am sure she will reveal herself when you resume your lives. Remember your mission. Save the Earth from Sailor Moon. Destroy her and her crystal." The voice shook their minds with such strength that the four shouted in unison.

"We will destroy Sailor Moon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Please review my story. Let me know what works and what doesn't. Thanks for reading.

Standard Disclaimer


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

Summary: The Sailor Scouts have been captured and brainwashed by the enemy to destroy Sailor Moon and Silver Crystal. Even with Mamo-chan by her side, how will Usagi fight her friends?

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru sat in a chair next to Usagi's bed. She was propped up by pillows and stared at her untouched food. Besides the minimal pain on his shoulder, the physical reminder of the previous battle was gone but what he had brought back was a broken girl, which was a constant reminder to him of the extent of the battle. His Usako, now, hardly spoke and the magic twinkle in her bright blue eyes had disappeared completely.

"Usako, Ikoku Mama tells me that you'll be going back to school tomorrow. That's great." He watched her carefully for a reaction. There was none. "I'll drop you, okay. I'll pick you up too." Still, she didn't react. He was used to this though. She had hardly spoken since he had dropped her home the day after the battle. The battle must plague her in her dreams just like it did to him, he assumed. Mamoru took a spoon full of soup and fed it to her. Her actions were almost mechanic- she open her mouth upon the touch of the spoon and swallowed the contents and let the cycle repeat. It hurt Mamoru to shreds but he had to be there for his Usako. Artemis was the same way while he stayed at Mamoru's apartment. Darien had brought Luna to stay there also to cheer up Artemis. Just like he took care of his Usako, Luna bravely took care of Artemis. He realized how alone his Usako must feel without her guardian cat, but being around Usagi, he didn't want Luna to break apart either.

"You know, you'd be the only girl in your school, whose boyfriend would pick her up. It will make the other girls so jealous." He spoke with a renewed cheeriness for his dear.

"I rented a car because my motorcycle is not practical in this case. Oh also, Ikoku Mama put your crutches next to your night table so you can move around. And guess what, after school, you're coming over to my place. Luna really misses you, you know." He spoke to his Usako even though he got no reply. He smiled for her even though she didn't look at him. He finished feeding her though with the same spirit and talked to her some more.

"Usako, my Usako. I love you so much." He kissed her on her forehead as he stood up. "I have to go home now but I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow, okay. Hope you feel better tomorrow." Taking the empty bowl and spoon, he reached the door when her voice halted him.

"Mamo-chan, I can't go." Her voice was so tiny, he wasn't sure he had heard her properly. There was a thunder of happiness within him that she had reacted, but he calmly let the bowl down on her night table and came back to hold her hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"They won't be there, Mamo-chan." She suppressed her sobs. He wondered why she tried to be so strong. He wanted her to cry her sadness out; he couldn't watch her lifeless again. It killed him to see her like that and the more she tried to control those tears from spilling, the angrier he got. There was no way he was going to let his Usako fall into depression again. He was going to make her show emotion and if she wasn't ready to smile then she would cry.

"Usako," With his fingers, he held her chin up so she was looking at him, his fury. "They are gone. You saw them and you're right, they won't come back but that can't stop you from living. You understand me. There are many people who love you and are worried for you and for them- you have to live, if you can't for yourself."

One tear, two tears, they fell from her eyelids as she processed what Mamoru had said.

"I can't," she whimpered her eyes begging for him to understand and her chin forcing his fingers to lower. She had accepted defeat from her enemy.

Mamoru's anger melted right away but for her sake, he would remain strong. "You will go to school tomorrow. I promise you that tomorrow, Usagi, you will be in school."

Usagi's eyes flashed anger and with her hand, pushed his fingers from her chin, regaining control her head. "I can't go to school. It reminds me of them; the fact that I failed them; the fact that they are gone because I couldn't protect them; the fact that my friends are gone and I am alone now!" Her gaze pierced him with that same anger for a minute before he spoke again, more calmly and sweetly this time. He wasn't angry at her outburst; on the contrary, he was happy to see anything but sadness in his Usako's eyes.

"Usako, listen to me calmly, okay. Think about what you're doing to yourself. Is that what your friends would want you to do?" He let her reflect for a minute. "They would want you to continue living your life to the fullest. Usako, they would want Sailor Moon to protect the world they loved. They risked their lives protecting you because they knew that you would protect the world that they love. So Usako," this time he loving cupped her face, "you have to go to school, you have to become happy again. You're not alone, okay. You have your family, Naru, and me, Usako. I'm right here."

"I miss them, Mamo-chan." She squeaked.

"I know; me too. We won't forget them. We'll fight for their mission, okay Usako. You and me." He smiled giving her hope and courage.

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered, "You won't leave me too, will you?"

He didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't forgotten about their enemy so soon to be able to hush his doubts and answer his girlfriend. "Usako, I'll always be in your heart."

He was sure that she had understood why he hadn't answered her straightforwardly but he was grateful that she accepted the answer and forced a smile to appear. This was the first smile he had seen her manage in weeks- his brave Usako.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It feels great to be home again," the brunette looked around her cozy studio apartment. She sighed looking around. The plants hadn't been getting enough water or proper sunlight and were dying. She shook her head grabbing the jug from her kitchen, "I go away for a little bit and this is what happens."

She always felt comforted looking at the plants full of life. Living alone wasn't her ideal dream and so having these living flourishing plants, she didn't feel as lonely. Besides, her apartment was too small for pets.

Next to her young seedlings, she puzzled at a picture of her and a shadowed color cat with a crescent moon bald spot on its forehead. She couldn't remember when this picture was taken nor could she remember the cat. It was strange, both their smiling faces gave away their friendship but as far as she recollected, this cat was a stranger to her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have a pet, she thought to herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru came just as he had said the night before to pick up Usagi for school. She looked just as beat up yesterday but she was balanced on her crutches with a renewed strength. Her uniform was crisply pressed and her hair was neatly done into two buns but her eyes gave away her condition. Seeing her beloved's face as he pushed his door open got out of his car, Usagi let herself smile.

Without the exchange of words, he took her school bag and placed it on the back seat. He then helped her into the car. Normally Usagi would love to get pampered by her boyfriend. She loved the chivalry in men; how they opened the door for their lady; how they held on to their girlfriend's bags and books; this was what made Usagi's heart melt and Mamoru knew that. But today was different. The strong soldier, Sailor Moon; Usagi, needed help doing the little things she could've done herself. So Mamoru didn't speak and didn't bring attention to the fact that his Usako was any different than any other day.

Once in the car, she decided to end the silence.

"Mamo-chan, am I really coming over to your place after school?" She asked as sweetly as she could manage. She was trying to practice for when she had to pretend in school that she was okay.

"Your mom has been wondering why you haven't seen the doctor ever since your initial accident. And if you go the doctors, I'm sure they'll see it as a medical miracle that your sprain has already healed and your fracture is healing faster than it does for average people. I told her that I'd take you to the doctors. So I thought that it would make for a nice excuse for you to come over." He winked at her, looking at her for just a second as he drove on.

"Is that because of the silver crystal- the healing?" The dreadful feeling came back to her. If she could only find the Scouts' body, she could try healing them with the crystal; she would try her best. But…

"I believe so, there's Naru. Usagi, remember, do this for them okay. Smile?" He parked the car where Naru stood waiting for them outside of the school. Usagi nodded and managed to pull off a genuine smile.

This time Naru helped her out the car and with her belongings, into class. She tried to avoid even glancing at the spots where Ami, Makoto, and Minako sat and she was succeeding quite well and her mom was right. Being around Naru and Umino did make her feel lighter. She felt like she used to, without any responsibility on her shoulders, just like she did before Luna appeared to her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't think I'll go to school today, Mom." The blue haired beauty walked to the computer desk where her mother was busy typing away. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's okay, sweetie. I think you're experiencing jet lag. I actually had an idea." Her mother had diverted her attention from the screen the blinked in front of her. "What if I write you a note for school that you're sick and you rest for this whole week?" She mused.

Just for a moment, her mother's words shook her and she was wide awake. "You can't be serious and I don't think that it would be a good idea to skip out on one more week of school. Do you know how much I'll fall behind?"

"Minako and Makoto are in your advanced classes now right? Just get the notes from them. And I'm sure Home Room is not where you will fall behind." Her mother's mind worked like a master mind. There was something she was hiding still.

"I still can't believe that they registered and passed the entrance exams for these classes." The ocean spirit laughed. "As far I know, especially Minako, struggled with all her courses. Makoto though always had potential to be great." Her friends were truly surprising.

"Maybe something was holding them back." Her mother added and turned her attention to the screen. "I might as well tell you the truth then."

The blue haired girl knew that was coming.

"Your dad has offered to take you to the valleys for a week." Her mother said dryly, not paying attention to her daughter anymore. Annoyed was what her daughter had coined her mother's mood whose eyes lit up, even bluer than before, if possible.

"Really, Dad? Can I bring my friends?" She asked her mother eagerly.

"I don't see why not, I'll message him so he'll be prepared. How many friends you have in plan, Ami?" Her mother was happy to hear that Ami was finally making friends and was happy.

"With me, five." She said quickly but then a thought interrupted. They were Rei, Makoto, and Minako. With her, that made four, not five, yet five was such a natural number. "I mean four, Mom."

"Okay sweetie, I'll let your dad know. Go back to bed and let me do some work," her mother laughed, half pushing her daughter. Ami felt glad that she and her mother shared such a special relationship. Her mother meant everything to her and so did her friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It feels like forever since I last came to your place Mamo-chan." Usagi struggled to get out of the car in the garage. Mamoru quickly came to her side and helped her out and gave her the crutches to lean on.

"Are you hungry? I think I have left over pizza but I can whip up some pretty mean fried rice." Usagi eyed Mamoru suspiciously as they waited for the elevator.

"Umm… are you hungry?" She asked awkwardly as they entered the elevator. Mamoru pushed the eleventh floor button.

"So much Usako. And I could go for some pizza." He answered and Usagi glared at him this time which surprised Mamoru. "What's wrong, Usa?"

"I know what you're doing but stop." She responded through clenched teeth as the elevator stopped at their floor. She used her crutches to leave the elevator in a rush.

"Usako, wait." Mamoru hadn't a clue what he had done that had offended her. He wanted an explanation.

"I'm not sick Mamo-chan. You don't need to act extra-happy. Are you scared I'll get depressed again?" She was close to tears but her anger was flashing at him. He understood now; he was acting differently. Usually, he was not this cheerful; Mamoru was somber; hyper was Usagi's department.

"Usa, you know, I love you but you're foolish. One of us has to be hyper. If it's not you, then it's me. It's how our relationship works. I know you're not sick, Odango." He answered laughing. She stared at him as if he was crazy. He was incredibly unpredictable. "Now I don't care what you think Usa, I'm going to carry you into my room and if you don't like it, too bad." He didn't even give her a second to process what he said. He swept her up and let her crutches fall to the ground.

She yelped first then yelled for her crutches but he steadily walked into the apartment laying her on the couch. She puffed out fumes but it didn't affect him one bit. He went back out presumably to get her crutches and school bag.

When he entered his apartment again, he found her hugging Luna. If Mamoru had a camera, he would have captured the scene in front of him. Usagi was full of love. But Artemis was no where around.

"Where's Artemis, Luna?" He asked as he put away her book bag and crutches.

"He goes to Minako's home a lot and stands on a tree branch and stares at her bedroom window." She answered morosely. He noticed both their eyes lower with sadness.

"He'll be okay, Luna. We will always remember them and fight for them." Usagi's words surprised Mamoru. She had even smiled. Usagi was indeed getting better and seemed to have comforted Luna.

"I will go and check up on him. I missed you Usagi." Luna licked Usagi's hand and Mamoru let her out.

"Guess we're alone, Mamo-chan." His Usako was full of surprises. "I am hungry for pizza too." Her pout was the cutest. He felt his heart warm up and felt that things would be okay now.

"Two minutes then; let me just warm them." He disappeared into the kitchen and just like he said, two minutes later, he presented two slices of pizza, one for Usagi and one for himself. They ate in silence glancing at each other every two minutes.

If the situation was different, they would not be talking then too. They would not even be eating. Usagi would be under Mamoru's covers kissing him for a good two minutes every two seconds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna saw Artemis peeking in Minako's bedroom window; surprisingly, Luna thought he was alert and not morose like he was when he had left. She called out to him startling him to a fall. Luna yelped and ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" she pawed his body. She didn't think he had even felt her touch or barely the fall even. He jumped up.

"There's someone in her room." He told her wide eyed and excited. Luna was confused; maybe illusions were part of depression, she thought.

"Are you okay, Artemis?" She asked sulkily again.

"Luna, I'm not joking. I saw a shadow in her room. I could make out long blond hair." He took a long breath then continued just as excited, "I can feel it. It's her."

This time Luna was not amused. "We didn't even find their bodies, Artemis. Do you understand? Their powers disintegrated their bodies. How could it be her?"

"Trust me; I can feel it's her, Luna." Artemis replied more determined and Luna sighed.

Without arguing further with Artemis, she used her own cat agility to climb the tree branch leaning towards Minako's window. She tapped it as hard as she could three times and jumped back down next to Artemis.

"Watch, it'll be her. Wait." Artemis was pacing to the tree and back.

Suddenly a mop of bright yellow hair was visible through the cracks of the blinds. Then the window slowly opened and Artemis thought he was going to have a heart attack right there. Peering out her window was his mistress, Minako. She looked around curiously then looked towards the two mesmerized cats.

"Hey kitties, did you tap at my door?" She laughed. "Are you cuties lost?"

Artemis was about to speak to her but before he could, Luna pounced on him taking the wind in him out. Artemis yelped.

"That's not a nice kitty. You shouldn't hurt your boyfriend. Stay there, I'll come right down." Just like that Minako disappeared.

"Are you insane?" Artemis yelled at Luna.

"She doesn't remember us." Luna responded softly. "She doesn't know us and that we can talk."

"We'll just bring it back then." He answered stubbornly just as the front door opened.

"Oh good, you're okay." She patted Artemis back. Before she could divert her attention to Luna, Artemis faked collapsing causing Minako to worry over him. This allowed Luna time to bring her memories back.

Luna was getting worried. There was no reaction by her. It wasn't working. Artemis opened his eyes slowly causing Minako to breathe a breath of relief. He glanced at Luna understanding perfectly that it hadn't worked.

"You know kitty, you look just like a kitty I once had. I have pictures in my room, you want to see?" Just like that, Minako carried Artemis in and Luna followed. Her room was just how they remembered it before the big battle. There was a made bed cluttered with clothes, a table with pictures, and lanterns of different sizes.

"See, that was my kitty. He looks just like you but mom gave him away." She showed them a picture of her hugging Artemis. "These are my friends. See?"

There were the girls, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako as herself. Luna noticed it first, Usagi was not in it. The space that Usagi would have taken was emptied out. She looked at Artemis startled. This did not seem like ordinary memory loss, Minako seemed to remember everything but her life with Sailor Moon, which included them, Luna and Artemis. Luna wondered if she still had her Venus powers. As much as he loved Minako, Usagi was just as dear and realized the glitch seconds after Luna. One thing was for sure, they needed to get out of the house right away to figure things out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standard disclaimer applies

Author's Note: Hmmm… many hits, added as fav stories but not no reviews. I would really like some input. I haven't writing the story although I have the basic plot in my mind. So provide feedback. I'd like to know what way you'd like the story to go. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Just some stuff that I wanted my readers to know. This story is following the Manga as far as I've read and understood. (Lol). So that means the Stars and Galaxia have already occurred. But I have just made a minor adjustment as you can tell. Mamoru and Usagi are not married yet (she's too young…)

Also if you've missed out on the manga, Wikipedia it and I'm sure you'll want to read it then!

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

Summary: The Sailor Scouts have been captured and brainwashed by the enemy to destroy Sailor Moon and Silver Crystal. Even with Mamo-chan by her side, how will Usagi fight her friends?

**Chapter 2**

"Mamo-chan, do you sometimes think that they could be alive?" Usagi disturbed the perfect silence that had comforted the two as they were lying down inside Mamoru's covers. They were a distance apart but enjoyed just looking at each other calmly. Usagi had so many thoughts that she wanted to let out but didn't know how to do so.

"I don't know Usako." He had no intentions of giving her false hope so he decided to say little as possible.

"I mean, their bodies weren't found, you know." Her eyes sparkled for an instant. "You think it's because they survived?"

Mamoru didn't think they were alive. Even if Luna was wrong about their powers destroying their bodies, they couldn't have physically survived the fall; underneath the skyscraper rubble, he didn't think even the Scouts could survive. Yet, his Usako's eyes were full of hope that he had missed seeing. He too wanted to believe her when he looked into her eyes. "I don't know Usako." He chose to answer instead. This was a dangerous question. Also, he was sure her crystal would have reacted on some Sailor planetary level and since it hadn't, it assured his beliefs.

"You know, Mamo-chan, I've always fought all my enemies with them, sometimes not physically. With Metallia, even though their bodies were gone, I could feel their powers, yours too Mamo-chan. Then Queen Nehelenia, even Galaxia. I felt everyone, Mamo-chan. I don't feel their powers now." She lowered her gaze, "I know that that means that maybe this time they're really gone but I don't want to believe it."

Mamoru didn't know how to respond. She was right, the enemy was calm now but it would strike soon, and then she would have to fight without her Scout's power. This was not good. Mamoru had no doubt in his mind that Sailor Moon was invincible but without her friends to support her, without the hope, Sailor Moon might not have the courage to beat the enemy. Mamoru was worried and Usagi could see it.

"I think if I beat the enemy, they'll be brought back to me." Usagi smiled. Mamoru didn't know why but he believed her. He inched closer to her and hugged her, breathing in her scent.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna pawed and meowed at Minako's door after Artemis had finished his portion of food that Minako had laid down for them.

"You want to go home, kitty?" Minako asked sweetly as if she was talking to a baby. "Do come again tomorrow." She said opening the door for Luna. Artemis followed Luna sullenly; he would have stayed with Minako forever but he knew that they had to fix this situation first.

"Actually, come again in four days, okay, kitties." She petted Artemis' white silk fur. "You remember my friend Ami-chan; she has invited all of us for a short holiday. I'm very excited because Makoto-chan said she'll bake a delicious cake for us. You know, I'll ask her to make some fish for the two of you so do come back again, okay." She didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she thought she had seen the white cat nod his head. She shook off the feeling and yelled 'bye' to them as they pranced away.

Luna and Artemis didn't stop until they reached the park on the way to Mamoru's apartment. They stopped underneath the tree's cool shade and steadied their breaths. For the longest time they didn't speak to each other and just kept staring at one another.

"She doesn't remember us or Usagi but she's friends with Makoto, Ami, and Rei. Something's not right, Artemis. It looks like Minako but is it?" Luna's sight rose to meet the blue and orange sky. The sun was setting and the moon was rising nearby.

"It's her, Luna, hundred percent, that's Minako. It's strange though. How could she forget me?" Artemis was pacing again; that drove Luna nuts.

"How could she forget Usagi? Did you see the pictures? She was gone and I didn't even sense the Venus planetary power around her." She paused deep in refection. "Artemis, do you think it's the enemy trying to trick us? That could've been a Youma."

As much sense as Luna was making, Artemis was not ready to accept that. His eyes were burning with anger and he snapped. He had felt his mistress' touch and sensed that she was the same sweet Minako he had lived with. "Then she would've destroyed us. She had the chance, Luna, we were alone with her. How can you say that when she was so nice to us? Youma's are not nice, Luna."

Luna gave up; as stubborn as she was, Artemis was even more when it came to Minako. "Then do we tell Usagi?" She asked him.

Artemis was torn apart. If there was even the tiniest risk that Mianko was a Youma, then he would be sending Usagi into the trap. He truly believed that she was the genuine Minako, not some Youma, but he couldn't take a chance on Usagi's life. His duty was to the moon princess, to the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. "No." He shook his head feeling defeated.

"We'll tell Usagi after we're sure, okay?" Luna winked at him trying to cheer him up. "Makoto and Ami are here too from what Minako said about Ami's invitation and Makoto's cake. Do you think even Rei is back?"

Artemis' hopes rose up. The princess of Mars was also a priestess and had quite an insight; it brought him so much hope. "Maybe Rei remembers; she's almost prophetic."

Night was befalling them before they reached the temple Rei lived in. It was slightly eerie to a stranger- - the cherry blossoms blowing in the night air, the large mystical shrine with a golden bell ringing at the will of the wind, and the lonely simple house at the back where Rei's room was. For Luna and Artemis, though, this place was as familiar as their own houses. The Scouts would hold their meetings and study sessions here so often that the even the air was surrounded by their scent and power.

"I don't see Phobos and Deimos anywhere," Luna whispered to Artemis as they stood outside Rei's sacred fire chamber. "That can't be good."

Artemis was peeking into the crack of the unclosed door. He recognized the lustrous black hair of the priestess right away. She sat calmly concentrating on the fire ahead of her. Luna squished in besides Artemis without making a sound. They both listened to her speak.

"Sacred fire, show me our target. Who is Sailor Moon?" Luna knew that tone of her voice; that was Rei indeed, only Sailor Mars could command fire in such a manner but her words confused her. The girls did not seem to remember Usagi but Rei knew of Sailor Moon. Luna didn't understand why Rei had called Sailor Moon her target.

At that very second though, the raven priestess turned around causing Luna and Artemis to jump out of her view. Without another thought, they ran for refuge; Rei's temper was not to be reckoned with.

It had been quite a day for both, Luna and Artemis. They were pleased to find the girls they had been mourning, alive and well but neither thought it was a good idea to tell Usagi. They knew they princess too well to do that immediately. Luna could picture Usagi flinging herself up and hopping to the shrine on her broken leg in mere seconds. They had to protect her though; Rei had said Sailor Moon was their target; it was strange.

"Do you think we should go with them?" Artemis startled their silence as they stood underneath Mamoru's building. He understood that Luna hadn't grasped what he was taking about. "To the valleys with Ami. Remember what Minako said?"

Luna didn't like the idea at all. If it was a trap to hurt Usagi, then being alone with them wasn't a good idea but these were the girls she had trained, no they were her friends. "Yes, maybe we should."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Usagi's mom helped her into the door when Mamoru had dropped her. Ikoku was glad to hear that the doctor had said that she could get her cast off the next day since her injuries were minor and had healed almost properly now. Usagi smiled watching the relief that had fallen on her mother's face. Mamoru smoothly left before Usagi's father had the chance to appear at the door.

"I have a surprise for you," Ikoku chimed while helping Usagi enter. "Look who's here to meet you. She came to visit us for a bit."

Usagi didn't feel excited, normally she would be listing everyone she knew but now the people she would have loved to see would not be there to surprise her. Ikoku helped Usagi sit on the couch in their living room.

"Where is she, she was right here?" Ikoku looked around. "She must have gone to the bathroom. Anyway, I'll get both of you some hot tea and the cake I baked."

Usagi did suddenly brighten up at the sound of cake; it was good to feel like that again. The welcoming feeling was bringing hope into her spirit again.

"Who is it, mom?" She yelled to her mother as she watched her disappear into the kitchen.

"Who else could it be Usagi, it's me!" A blog of pink hair crashed into her. She knew that voice and she knew the little body with a head of pointy odangos. Chibi-Usa. Usagi could feel her heart pumping with rejuvenated blood; actually, she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. She was so glad to see her; she had missed the little monster.

"It is you! I missed you, Chibi-Usa." Usagi had her in a tight hug.

"You're squishing me, Usagi!" The little girl distanced them apart. She noticed the cast. "Usagi, what happened to your leg?"

The feeling of loss came back. "There was a battle."

Chibi-Usa was disappointed that her excitement to see her was gone but took advantage of it. She had come on Sailor business anyway.

"What's going on here, Usagi? The Scouts in the future, they've all been unconscious and now even Pluto and the other Outers. Mommy sent me to see if I can help, what exactly has been going on?" Chibi-Usa seemed so mature. Actually, Usagi noticed that she had grown a few inches and looked like a beautiful twelve year old princess.

Usagi was not surprised that even the Outers were gone. With the initial shock that her four guardians were gone and word hadn't come from the Outers since then, she had assumed that they were gone too. Last she had heard was that they had returned to their respective castles to gather more information.

"There was a big battle and their bodies disappeared. Luna says that it's because they lost control of their powers and it destroyed their bodies. I couldn't protect everyone but I will try to get them back. If I can beat the enemy, I think they'll come back to me, Chibi-Usa." She looked determined as ever, but then she lowered her gaze. "I need this foot to heal first."

Chibi-Usa was shocked to hear the extent of the battle and the loss of her friends. She was also enthralled by Usagi's spirit and believed that she would return her friends back. "I will help you, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa's smile was encouraging Usagi's shine to shine brighter. Unable to contain it any longer, Usagi grabbed Chibi-Usa in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Usagi said while Chibi-Usa fought for air.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

The next day, Luna and Artemis reached Minako's house bright and early. They waited for Minako to come out the door, intending to hide in her luggage. They had told Mamoru about the girls and he hadn't looked too pleased. At first he was shocked and didn't believe them. He was sure that Usagi would have felt the Scout's powers. If they were alive though, he too didn't understand how Usagi was wiped away from their memories. He seemed to share Luna's views that they might not be the same Scouts that were their friends. Sailor Moon as their target didn't add up. He agreed to keep their existence from Usagi for as long as they could. Both the feline guardians had omitted the part about following the four girls to their holiday because Luna knew that the future king would not have been that understanding.

When Ami's car approached Minako's house, Luna peeked from Minako's make-up carry on. Artemis was hiding in Minako's school bag and so was unfortunately at the bottom of the seats, squished behind Minako's leg. The girls looked normal enough. Minako wore an orange and white flower halter dress, Rei was wearing brown shorts and a red tank top, Makoto wore a white frilly shirt with green overalls, and Ami wore a light blue half sleeved dress. They were dressed like the same girls that Luna had seen so many times. Luna was hoping to find them look different; that would prove that they weren't the girls. Even in the car, they behaved just like teenage girls. Rei talked about cheating and lying men, Minako obsessed over them, Makoto wanted to be with one, and Ami wanted one that did well in school.

Luna was growing quite sleepy until she heard Rei speak and the car go silent.

"The fire hasn't shown a clear picture. It just shows a fuzzy blond." Rei turned her head from the passenger seat to observe Minako and Makoto's expressions.

"At this rate, we are unable to do anything." Makoto sighed.

"I thought she would have shown herself to us. If we were supposed to be on her side before, then she would have recognized us and would have approached us." Ami reflected while driving forward.

"You know, I'm glad we haven't found who she is yet. I rather have this vacation without any stress. And who knows, we might not have another one in a while once we find out." Minako mulled.

Rei shot a gum wrapper at the blond. "You are so selfish." Rei was not mad, on the contrary, she was laughing, "Saving the world from Sailor Moon is more important than you finding a guy living in the valleys." The four girls started laughing too. Luna and Artemis were shocked beyond words.

"Guys, no bringing boys near us, my dad will be there and he still thinks I'm eight years old, okay?" Ami lectured, "And besides I brought lots of books to occupy us, don't worry." She laughed by herself this time, as the girls looked at her shocked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Standard Disclaimer should be applied

A.N: I have a pretty good idea which way I'll be taking the story now. Yay! I found myself wondering though. What is a good chapter length? I like long chapters but what do people usually enjoy reading…


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

Summary: The Sailor Scouts have been captured and brainwashed by the enemy to destroy Sailor Moon and Silver Crystal. Even with Mamo-chan by her side, how will Usagi fight her friends?

**Chapter 4**

"You cry like a baby, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa teased Usagi while Mamoru helped her walk. Her cast was now off but walking, putting pressure on her foot, still seemed foreign. And Chibi-Usa was right, Usagi had held Mamoru's hand tightly while she wailed and annoyed the nurses who tried to steady her. Even the doctor was beginning to get nervous as he tried to mark the points of incision with his sharp tool.

"He was scary, okay?" She tried to control her sniffling. "I'm sure you would cry to." Usagi stuck out her tongue at the little princess who stuck hers right back. Mamoru rolled his eyes; however, he was happy. It seemed like old times; it seemed like Usagi was cheerful again and he was grateful to Chibi-Usa.

"For you information, I fell of my bike last year and broke my arm. I didn't cry like you, Usagi." Chibi-Usa retorted back.

"Mamo-chan, she's so mean to me!" Usagi puckered her lips and looked up at him, all teary eyed.

Mamoru grinned, "Usako, she's just a kid. Now how about some ice cream?" The two similar faces brightened up and nodded their heads in delight. Mamoru continued to help Usagi out the door.

"Where are Luna and Artemis?" Chibi-Usa asked as they sat down with their ice cream at the mall food court. "I haven't seen them since I've returned."

"You're right; I haven't seen them all day. Luna didn't even come home last night but I assumed she went to Usagi's." Mamoru looked towards Usagi for an answer; she didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation though.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "Have you seen Luna or Artemis?"

"Hmm? No, I thought she'd be at Mamo-chan's." Usagi answered absent-mindedly.

"Nope. They didn't come home last night." Mamoru responded.

"I wouldn't worry though. It's not the first time. I'm sure they're trying to find out how to defeat the enemy. The sooner the better. I want to see the girls soon." Usagi smiled. Mamoru was amazed how that brave girl hid so comfortably within Usagi's cheerful and carefree spirit.

"What do you know about the enemy so far?" Chibi-Usa asked. Mamoru wished she hadn't though because Usagi's interest in ice cream disappeared and that brave soldier appeared again.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I don't remember it having a form. It was just a large mass of dark negative. It didn't speak or challenge us. It spoke in my mind though, I could hear it laughing. It…" Usagi shuddered recalling that day, "It just caused mindless destruction every where."

"Your mom didn't mention anything, did she?" Mamoru asked his future daughter. Chibi-Usa frowned though and looked at the ground. Usagi and Mamoru didn't understand. Suddenly a sheepish smile crossed her face.

"See, the thing is that I didn't tell her that I was going. She keeps Pluto's time travel keys now and I grabbed one and came." That smile was still there but this time it was there to help her maintain a pleasant atmosphere. She didn't want to get yelled at.

Usagi and Mamoru were stunned. "You can't do that, Chibi-Usa. Do you know how dangerous that is? They must be worried."

Chibi-Usa interrupted, "No, I sent a letter back home as soon as I came. Mom and Dad were really mad but I think they understand that I had to come back to help." She smiled genuinely this time, like a true Sailor Scout.

"If I take the key and go back to the battle, maybe I could save them all." Usagi mused louder than a whisper.

"I don't think you could avoid the same thing happening. You didn't have a choice, Usagi. Just concentrate on getting better and when it comes back, we'll be ready." Mamoru replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was truly a miracle that the girls hadn't discovered Luna or Artemis sneaking around them; however, Luna and Artemis consciously maintained their distances from the four girls. They didn't even want to stay with the girls ever since the car ride. They had tried to muffle their tiniest breaths since then.

Thinking that the coast was clear, they had climbed out of their respective luggage carriers. Fortunately, the girls had gone site-seeing, which gave Luna and Artemis time to reflect. It wasn't safe for both of them to be there in the first place.

They met in the middle of the room and shock was spelt out on both their faces. Luna was the first one to speak.

"How do we tell Usagi?" Luna knew Usagi wouldn't believe that her friends had turned on her when she, herself, was having a hard time believing what she had heard.

"The girls seem perfectly normal though. I don't get it. They mean no harm to anyone but Usagi." Artemis kept picturing Minako's kindness they had witnessed the other day.

"Remember, Sailor Moon was the target, you get it? They want Sailor Moon dead. They must be brainwashed. It's not good. Usagi will never fight them." Luna was overwhelmed with all the images of a devastated and defeated Usagi.

"Usagi will find out they exist, Luna. There is no way to keep Usagi away from them. At least they don't know that she's Sailor Moon." Artemis was pacing again but this time Luna followed his lead.

"It's not hard to put two and two together. Usagi will try to make them remember her and they'll figure it out, especially Ami. I think we should tell Usagi everything we know and try to convince her not to approach them." Luna thought about the four more days that they would have to spend hiding from the girls. This trip was a good idea after all, it served its purpose but they had not expected to hear what they had heard from the girls.

"I don't think our princess will listen." Artemis began but stopped speaking, stopped breathing all together when they heard the door squeak. Both Luna and Artemis pranced in opposite directions fitting into their hiding places; Luna in the cupboard and Artemis behind the dressing table next to the bunk beds of the cottage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was truly happy to see Usagi again. Her cast was gone and she smiled when she saw Luna in her room. This was not how Luna had left her princess, but she was pleased to see Usagi this way.

"I'm so happy to see you. I was worried, where did you go?" Usagi caressed Luna behind her ears. It was hard not to forget every thought in her brain and just take comfort in Usagi's warmth.

"I'm happy to see you smiling Usagi. Your leg looks better too." Luna yawned. The four days that she had spent in the valleys had not been the most relaxing. Luna and Artemis had spent most of the time confined to their hiding spots. They were grateful that the girls left the cabin in the day; it gave them time to eat from their refrigerator and search their luggage for anything suspicious. There wasn't though; the girls were really taking a holiday.

Luna looked at Usagi's face. She seemed relaxed and rejuvenated, even her eyes were sparkling. She didn't want to be the one to hurt Usagi and take the happiness from her eyes. She knew that for Usagi's sake, it was imperative that she know about the girls' intentions but Luna didn't want to be the one to tell her. Luna knew how devastated she would feel; Usagi didn't deserve it.

"Where did you go Luna?" Usagi asked again while she covered Luna with a small blanket after she curled up next to Usagi.

Luna yawned again, feeling at ease but still thinking how to tell Usagi about the girls. "Figuring out a few things about the enemy. I have to tell you something, though."

"Luna," Usagi shook her head, "Sleep. Tell me tomorrow. Oh Chibi-Usa is here too, she sleeping in her room upstairs. She missed you too." Usagi lay back down on her bed; after all, it was midnight and she had school tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sunlight entered through the crack of the curtains, shining directly on Luna. These were the moments that she enjoyed the most, basking in the warmth, happy just to be alive. It seemed like a perfect world with her eyes closed. There were no worries when she lay there; she longed for permanent peace to come soon.

After beating Galaxia, Luna thought that the next time Earth would be at unrest would be in Neo-Queen Serenity's time. It had been two years since the battle with Galaxia at Cordon. She had been so proud of Usagi when she returned victorious that day; she still remembered perfectly. Usagi had said that peace would finally return to them. Everyone had been truly happy. Finally, Luna had been getting used to a peaceful time until the accursed battle. The negative energy had over powered them all of a sudden and no one was even able to pin point it.

Luna felt a shadow looming over her form; it scared her. Her eyes shot opened to meet two bright cherry blossom eyes, strands of pink hair, and the brightest smile. It didn't take long to register that Chibi-Usa was starring intently at her; Luna saw her eyes brighten in slow motion with her proximity.

"Luna!" Chibi-Usa picked her up, shaking Luna's sleep away, and hugged her tightly. Luna yelped but adjusted to the girls hug. Chibi-Usa had Usagi's warmth; it felt calm just like it did with Usagi.

Luna looked to the empty bed then at the clock; it read eleven o' clock. She was shocked. There had hardly been a day that Luna would oversleep; that was Usagi's job. A wave of regret and anxiety washed over Luna. Usagi was at school and Luna didn't have the chance to tell her about the girls. Luna hardly listened to Chibi-Usa's pleasantries and stories. The only thing on Luna's mind was making sure Usagi was safe.

"I need you to do something for me, Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa noticed the urgency in Luna's eyes and listened carefully. "Call Mamoru to meet at Usagi's school, okay? It's really important."

Luna jumped out of Chibi-Usa's arms and ran as fast as she could towards Usagi's school. She wished that she wasn't late. The girls would be at school today and Luna had to make sure that Usagi distanced herself from them. She was incredibly late already but wished she wasn't late to protect Usagi.

She pictured Usagi's face the entire way to the school. Usagi had probably seen Makoto and Minako in English. Disbelieving her eyes, she probably stared for a bit then yelled their names from across the room to grab their attention. She probably even had tears in her eyes. She would try to approach them until the teacher told her to calm down. She really wished Usagi got detention today as to be under complete teacher supervision. Usagi had matured quite a bit but the princess was still naïve.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had happened during the first break of the day. Usagi slowly walked out of the class with Naru and Umino when she saw the distinctive blue hair. Trying to process what she saw, she halted. It was not possible; it looked like Ami's hair. The small frame, the ocean blue hair, and the posture were so familiar. Usagi wished that she had seen her face; it had to be Ami and if Ami was alive then Minako, Makoto and Rei had to be alive too. But Makoto and Minako's desks remained unoccupied. Usagi had tried never to look at their desks but she always knew who was around their respective spaces. Usagi touched her crystal broach; it hadn't reacted. Her heart, though, was beating and aching intensely.

Ignoring Naru's lead, she turned towards the Section 5 classroom, where she had seen the blue haired girl. Luckily, Naru and Umino did not notice that Usagi was not following; these days she lagged behind due to some remaining effects of the injury. Usagi's heart beat faster with every step she took towards the Section 5 class room. She prayed with her every breath that the figure was Ami.

As she rounded the corner to reach the door of the classroom, Usagi held her breath. Two girls sat on the desk reading magazines while the third girl was sitting on a chair with a textbook. Blue hair, brown, and long blond hair. Usagi forgot to breath and her mouth gaped opened. Tears were bordering her eyes as the realization hit her. They were physically present in the classroom.

"Guys!" Usagi finally let out the breath she had been holding. The three pairs of eyes shot up at her; confusion was in every single one of them. Usagi practically ran towards them forgetting the tiny pain that shot up her leg. "You're okay." Usagi hugged Ami, who was the closest to her. Minako and Makoto exchanged inquisitive glances while Ami tried to free herself. Tears flowed freely down Usagi's face.

"And you are…?" Ami asked calmly while her mind analyzed the situation. This girl could be a friend from before Sailor Moon destroyed their lives or this girl could be Sailor Moon.

Usagi was startled at the question. She took a step back. "It's me guys. What's wrong with you?" She wiped her tears with her hands roughly.

Minako hopped off her desk and Makoto followed suit. Ami stood up too and they pierced their gaze at the trembling girl in front of them.

"How do you know us? What's your name?" Minako asked steely.

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's me Usagi. Guys, is this a joke? It's me. Where have you been all this time?" Usagi's eyes implored them to stop the games.

"So you are Sailor Moon?" Makoto demanded forcefully.

Usagi was having trouble grasping what was happening. Why hadn't they come to see her? How was it that neither of the girls remembered her? Why were her friends behaving like strangers to her?

"Guys, what's going on here?" Usagi trembled backwards as the three girls approached her. Something was not right and it clearly had to be a big joke that they were playing on her.

"Are you Sailor Moon?" Minako asked sturdily again as the girls took steps towards her.

Usagi snapped. "Stop this, of course I am!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standard disclaimer applies

A.N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews... very encouraging :)

Reviews are encouraged :)


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

**Chapter 5**

Luna finally reached Usagi's empty class and glanced at the big clock hanging at the end of the classroom. Luna tried to think of the many places Usagi could have gone to during break. It was the bad feeling that Usagi wasn't safe, which alerted her senses more than usual. She wished Artemis was with her; as much as he needed her, Luna needed his support now. She didn't want to fail her duties and lose the princess again. More importantly, she didn't want to imagine losing Usagi as a friend; maybe her best friend. She was always scolding Usagi and even making fun of her but Luna knew that Usagi's heart was the kindest and purest.

She left the classroom dejectedly but that's when she heard Usagi's scream. It was coming from down the hallway. She raced there as her heart leapt faster. If anything happened to her, Luna would not be able to forgive herself. She should have told Usagi everything last night; she should have not let Usagi go to school at all. Standing at the doorway she analyzed the situation for only a moment. Makoto was gripping Usagi's neck, slightly lifting her upwards. Usagi's tears still couldn't hide the shock that her friends were abusing her while Makoto only reflected anger.

Quickly, Luna pranced and jumped on Makoto's body, successfully surprising her in losing the grip she had on Usagi.

"Usagi, run now!" Luna commanded. Normally Usagi would take time to process things and recover but Luna's command had cut into her thoughts and Usagi ran as fast as she could.

Luna glanced back quickly before following Usagi and saw Ami's gaze on her while Minako tended to Makoto's cut on her arm that Luna had managed to inflict. Before the girls thought of following her, Luna ran as fast as she could.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He knew what the phone call meant when Chibi-Usa gave him the message. It meant that Usagi was in danger and Luna had not been able to warn Usagi either. Mamoru wasn't dumb; he had guessed that Usagi's two feline guardians had been following the girls for the four days that they were gone. He had hoped that they had come back with positive information but this phone call confirmed his suspicions. He raced to the school as fast as he could drive; speed limits were not rules for him today.

Half way to the school, he spotted a haze of blond running. He honked, scaring her enough to halt her. Recognizing the car, she ran and fumbled with the door handle, opened it and only took a deep breath once she sat down. Mamoru noticed that her cheeks were streaked by tears and her uniform looked muddled. She finally glanced at him and broke down in tears as he reached to hug her deeply. He ran his fingers through her long hair trying to calm down and it seemed like it was working. Her sobs quieted and she pulled back. Mamoru didn't understand why she was trying so hard to smile so he waited patiently for her to tell him.

"Mamo-chan, they're alive." Usagi smiled fully yet tears were still at the edges of her eyes. He didn't understand sometimes what her heart was made of. It was obvious what had happed and instead of being depressed that her friends had attacked her; she was happy that they were alive. People were right when they said the princess was too innocent. Mamoru chose not to respond and started the car. He was about to drive away when he saw Luna approach the car. Usagi let the cat in and hugged her for dear life. Mamoru could clearly picture what had happened at school.

"Mamoru, they're probably following us, drive." Luna commanded just as he shifted gears. Luna finally looked at Usagi's face; her eyes were closed.

"Usagi," Luna pawed her arm, getting her attention, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the girls."

"You knew that they were alive?" She interrupted Luna midway, "It's okay, and at least they're here." Usagi smiled.

"Listen to me okay. They're not back; maybe just their lookalikes but those girls are not your friends. They want to kill Sailor Moon. I am serious, Usagi. Now that they know you are Sailor Moon, they'll come after you and you have to fight." Luna paused for a moment when she noticed no change Usagi's expression. "Usagi, you will fight them." Luna was shocked that Usagi was still smiling.

"I can't fight them, Luna. They're my friends." Usagi answered softly.

"They're not your friends, Usako. Listen to what Luna's telling you. They look like them but they're not. They want to kill you. They can't be your friends." Mamoru tried reasoning.

"Makoto tried to kill you in the classroom just a few minutes ago, don't you remember?" Luna pleaded for her to take the matter seriously.

"I'll heal them then." Usagi answered.

"Usako!" Mamoru snapped stopping the car furiously. "You have to face the possibility that you might have to fight them no matter how they look."

Usagi's tears finally escaped, "I am happy I got to see them."

Luna inched closer to Usagi trying to comfort her. "Usagi," she began softly this time, "If the girls were here, they would want you to fight evil and save the world, right? You told me that you would fight evil for the Scouts, right? I need you to promise me that you'll transform and protect their mission that they died for. Promise me, Usagi."

The inner battle in Usagi's mind calmed and she nodded, "I promise."

Mamoru started the car again and reached his apartment to find Chibi-Usa waiting outside his door. Usagi was leaning on Mamoru since Usagi's leg was hurting from the run and he carefully let her inside to find a pacing Artemis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enough time had passed when Mamoru decided it was time to drop his four companions home for the night. Usagi's leg was feeling better and she walked to the elevator without support this time and Chibi-Usa held Luna and Artemis lovingly. Mamoru missed the two years that had passed peacefully. He was considering asking Usagi to marry him too. They were still young but at least she was eighteen now. What Mamoru hated the most was dropping Usagi home; he wished he could keep her near him all the time. It was strange how the situation had changed; now it depended on surviving the upcoming battle.

Once they reached the basement garage of Mamoru's building, all five of them felt it. Something was not right; the still quietness and the darkness did not seem natural. Mamoru protectively stretched his arm out instinctively to block anything from reaching Usagi and Chibi-Usa while Usagi moved closer to Chibi-Usa who was clinging to the felines tightly.

"Who's there?" Mamoru yelled into the silence.

"You're quite smart." Came a voice as four spot lights suddenly shined surrounding Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa, making four Scouts visible in the basement garage. Usagi noticed as Sailor Mercury quickly analyzed the situation on her mini computer.

Usagi was startled beyond imagination. These had to be her friends if they could transform; they could not be just lookalikes. She couldn't imagine fighting them but the promise she had made to Luna and Mamoru rang like bells in her head. Usagi heard Luna telling Chibi-Usa to stay back; that these were not the Scouts that she was friends with; these Scouts were evil.

"What do you want, exactly?" Mamoru demanded as identical smirks aligned each of their faces.

"Why don't you show your-true self, then maybe you'll be worthy enough for answers." Sailor Mercury answered devilishly.

Luna was right, Usagi thought; these girls looked exactly like her friends but didn't act like them. Her friends would never speak like that to Mamoru. She made up her mind; she would protect the people who mattered to her from these four lookalikes. She was not going to let anything happen to Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, or Luna and Artemis.

Just as Mamoru transformed, Usagi took queue and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon but the four girls stood stationary; the smirks never leaving their face.

"So you **ARE** Sailor Moon, who would've thought that such a weakling could be Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars stepped closer while the other girls followed suit, closing them in.

"What do you want?" Tuxedo Mask stood strong in striking position.

"We don't really wish to involve you or the child, handsome. We want Sailor Moon and the crystal. So it would be best not to get involved." Sailor Venus warned.

Chibi-Usa was too frightened to transform seeing her guardians acting on offence. This was a side that she had never seen of them. She saw that Usagi was just as frightened as she was though and tried to remain strong, shielding Luna and Artemis.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon came into their view, wings in full bloom and eyes in full spirit. "Leave my friends alone though. Let's make this between us."

Chibi Usa marveled at Sailor Moon's charisma. It was strange to see her mother's reflection in Sailor Moon who was more like her friend in this present time.

"I am not moving!" Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Moon's arm back and pulled her closer. "You are not fighting her alone. I am with her."

Chibi-Usa's courage had multiplied ten folds and within minutes, Sailor Chibi Moon stood at her place, protecting the felines with renewed confidence. "I am with her too!" Chibi Moon answered. Sailor Moon looked towards her admiringly.

"So be it." Sailor Mars calmly concluded. "Mars Chaos Fire Storm!"

This was not her usual power, Sailor Moon noticed as she stood paralyzed in front of the mysterious power. It seemed like Mars's Fire Storm but a lot stronger and less safe. Tuxedo Mask tackled her to the ground when Sailor Moon realized that this was a battle now. Once she stood up again, she took her scepter out and aimed it at Sailor Mars.

"I will heal you. Moon healing activation." As her crystal activated, she doubled her efforts quickly as the other Scouts watched in awe. Yet there was no change in Sailor Mars and she stood confused as she witnessed an attack that meant no harm.

"That's your attack?" Sailor Jupiter laughed. Sailor Moon continued her efforts.

"Jupiter Chaos Hurricane!" Tuxedo Mask shielded Sailor Moon right as the attack was going to hit her, finally forcing Sailor Moon to stop her efforts healing Sailor Mars. Tuxedo Mask was just a little out of breath but he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked her beloved. He seemed fine though. "I can't heal them."

"You'll have to fight." Tuxedo Mask held her hand tightly. "Let's protect Chibi Moon together and beat this evil, okay?" Sailor Moon nodded.

With renewed hope and confidence, Sailor Moon was ready and Sailor Mercury noticed.

"Girls, all together now!" Sailor Mercury commanded and cries were heard.

"Venus Choas Beam, Mars Chaos Fire Storm, Jupiter Chaos Hurricane, Mercury Chaos Freeze! Moon Scepter Elimination! Tuxedo Bomber!"

As the powers fought against each other, it was easy to see that the girls were losing. The four Scouts were struggling to fight off Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's powers as they kept increasing in strength. As the girls weakened, Sailor Moon became conflicted but she kept reminding herself that she had to protect the people she loved.

That's when something happened. The ground shook underneath them and the unexpected attack swallowed everyone whole. It came from up above, the roof splitting in half, Mamoru's building falling apart as bodies rained around them. Sailor Moon pushed herself off the ground, looking for Chibi Moon on first instinct. She saw the four Scouts lying limp on the ground and then she spotted a mass of pink hair near blocks of cement. She hurried towards her and knelt down to pick up her body and cradled her. Luna and Artemis had protected the young princess with the little bit of power they could manage to conjure up. Artemis cuddled besides Luna, refusing to see the sight that faced them. Slowly Chibi Moon opened her eyes and she was relieved again.

"What's happening?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked, looking horrifically around her as corpses stared back at her. "The building… how could they do that to innocent people?" Chibi Moon cried as Sailor Moon let her own tears escape. Sailor Moon didn't understand where the power had come from but knew that this was the enemy. Dozens of bodies surrounded her, all lifeless, these were Mamoru's neighbors who were not even involved in the battle. She couldn't believe how much blood was around her; she wanted to vomit.

"Usagi!" Both girls heard the cry and both turned their heads to the source. It was as if time slowed down and Sailor Moon's heart stopped. A beam of darkness hit Tuxedo Mask vertically going through his head. Sailor Moon gasped as his body fell limp to the ground.

"Mamo-chan! NO!" A wave of utter despair washed over her as she saw her beloved fall to the ground in a heap. How was it that she had failed her own promises again? No matter how many times she blinked, Tuxedo Mask was still down on the ground and Sailor Moon stayed completely still- lifeless.

She didn't feel Luna's tugs or hear Chibi Moon's pleas until a laughter rang in her head. It was that same laughter the day her friends fell. It couldn't be that Tuxedo Mask had left her too; it just couldn't be. The laughter increased and she felt as if she was going to lose it. She kept looking at Tuxedo Mask's body from far hoping that he would stand up as she squeezed Chibi Moon's hand. And the laughter rang. If she moved closer to Tuxedo Mask and found him lifeless; she wouldn't be able to go on. And the laughter teased her unmercifully.

"Stop it!" She yelled into the dead air, hugging Chibi Usa a little tighter and letting the tears come down freely.

"Usagi," a small muffled voice came from Chibi Usa. Sailor Moon bravely looked towards her and regretted doing so. Her body was fading.

"No. Luna," she looked around frantically, "Luna, Chibi Usa's disappearing." Luna didn't respond. She was in tears, along with Artemis. Sailor Moon knew what was happening; Mamoru was gone and that meant Chibi Usa could not be born and the future was being rewritten.

"Usagi, I'm sorry even I can't help you. I really wanted to. Be strong okay," Chibi Moon wiped a tear from Sailor Moon's face.

"I can't do this alone, please don't leave me." Sailor Moon cradled the young soldier in her arms as her body continued to fade. Sailor Moon stifled the laughter in her head and her agony came out in short breaths. She had never felt as helpless as she did now. She tried to hold on to the fading body but it was escaping through her fingers like sand until it was completely gone except for Chibi-Usa's time travel key.

"Chibi Usa! Come back!" She yelled holding the key as tightly as possible hoping to bring her back. No such miracle happened. Clutching the key, she cried helplessly surrounded by corpses, as the laughter continued shredding her soul to pieces.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N: Thanks for reading.  
I have been busy with exams… so writing has been a slow process.  
I believe that I have 2-3 more chapters after this one for the story to finish… so read and review… let me know what you think… hopefully questions will get answered next chapter tho…


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

**Chapter 6**

The king of Earth lay face down on a large block of cement; Earth's defenders had their bodies scattered on the debris; and the people of Earth, at least the ones from the damaged building, lay in pools of their own blood. Amidst the silent night and soulless corpses, under the red tinted moon, the young blond wept her sorrows into the palm of her hands, still clutching Chibi-Usa's key, hoping to bring her back.

"Sailor Moon," the charcoal colored cat hesitated calling the trembling solider, "Please stop crying." It was ironic for Luna to say that when tears were flowing like in a waterfall from her own eyes.

Usagi saw two injured cats trying to comfort her, which was astonishing when their own hope was lost. Putting the key around her neck, she gathered both of them in her arms and hugged them tightly for dear life.

"How can this be over, Luna?" Usagi asked in between tears and missed the exchanging looks between Luna and Artemis. At once, the two felines didn't seem fragile anymore; they were regal. Usagi gently placed them on the ground.

"You have to defeat whatever is doing this." Artemis answered; his eyes focused on his heroine, Sailor Moon.

"Do you have any leads to its source?" Luna asked her. When Sailor Moon didn't answer, it was because she was speechless at the sudden change in her two protectors. Luna asked again, more demandingly.

"Just its voice in my mind." Usagi had grown accustomed to the taunting.

"Challenge it; it might be our only chance," Luna's gaze was distant, "for you to win and stop more destruction."

Usagi understood Luna's decision and it didn't scare her. There was a high probability that this would be her final battle to keep Earth safe. She had vowed with Mamoru to protect it and the Scouts entered into that pledge too. It was her time, now, to keep to her promise. It wasn't just the promise though; it was the fact that she loved this planet. She had always loved this planet. Even from her palace in the Silver Millennium, she secretly descended upon Earth exploring its beauty. It was where she had met her prince that vowed to be with her in her every lifetime.

But this was also where her parents and brother lived and she loved them to no end. She also wanted to protect her innocent friends who were probably asleep to face a new school day. All their hopes and dreams were on this planet and if she couldn't be on it, then she would protect it for them. As she thought of the people she loved that existed on the planet, her fears disappeared.

"Show yourself!" She yelled out in no specific direction while she stood up strong. As she saw her defeated lover and friends, a storm brewed inside of her. This was a feeling like never before though, she wanted revenge from an evil which had caused so much destruction without even caring to show itself. She yelled out again and that's when the laughter halted in her mind. That presence was now altogether gone.

She waited eagerly in striking position for a body to appear. At first, she heard a few rocks tapping on the ground and she made sure Luna and Artemis were safe behind her. What she missed though, were five bodies mechanically rising up to standing position. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Tuxedo Mask looking straight at her. Tears fell from her eyes and her smile reached her ears. Sailor Moon ran across the battlefield into the arms of her beloved.

She hadn't even hugged him when, with one sweep on the arm, he sent her flying down into the rubble. Everything was too fast for her; all she heard were Luna and Artemis' warnings. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts were still evil and very much dead. There eyes were hallow, no pupils, just a black shadow.

Sailor Moon pushed herself up and with the help of a large boulder, she stood up. The felines ran to her side for support.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?" It was Tuxedo Mask who spoke but it wasn't his voice.

"Bring my friends back!" Sailor Moon demanded. The girls erupted in laughter; it was the same voice that had rang in her mind. The evil had possessed them.

"You're lucky that you've survived for long as you did." Tuxedo Mask scowled.

"Mars Chaos Fire Storm, Jupiter Chaos Hurricane, Mercury Chaos Freeze, Venus Choas Beam!" In unison the four attacks surrounded Usagi, shredding bits off her uniform and sending her far in the remaining columns of the building. The collision with her body shattered the column. Usagi felt her body burning on the inside while her skin felt frozen. She had temporarily lost her vision and was losing consciousness.

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" Luna licked Usagi's face; Usagi felt it only slightly. Artemis was tugging at her hand. "Wake up, Usagi, you can't lose. This world is depending on you. Please wake up!" Luna was incoherent.

"Who are you?" Usagi heard Artemis vaguely. She knew that she should be worried her precious feline friends, yet any feelings were unattainable. She heard that laughter off a distance also.

"You still haven't figured it out?" This was Tuxedo Mask's fake voice. "It was stupid to let Chaos to be born again. Sailor Moon and her nobleness at Cordon was her biggest mistake. Sailor Moon and I will always be at war. She should've destroyed Cordon altogether and I wouldn't have been here."

Suddenly the Sailor Scouts' new powers seemed to fit together in the grand scheme. Chaos was right; she should have destroyed Cordon when she had the chance. Usagi's thoughts were becoming more and more alive as the crystal had begun healing her. Regret was the first feeling that attacked her. If she had destroyed Cordon two years ago, then this destruction could have been avoided all together. It was her mistake that had lost the life of innocent people.

"What happened, feline, are you scared?" Usagi heard the fake Tuxedo Mask. Gathering her energy, she forced her eyes to slowly open.

"Usagi, it's Chaos." Luna's face had fear marked all over it.

"I know, Luna. I made a big mistake two years ago letting star seeds be reborn. Chaos was given life again." Luna helped Sailor Moon sit up. "I wish I could go back, Luna."

"You are worthy to be my opponent, Sailor Moon." With a swift motion, Tuxedo Mask sent Artemis soaring towards Sailor Moon. He collided with her chest as she tried to protect him.

As she laid him down next to Luna, Chibi-Moon's key fell from her neck. It was as if a solution had always been with her in the form of Chibi-Usa; she had kept her promise to protect the Earth after all.

"Let's go back, guys?" Sailor Moon smiled warmly to her two friends. Sweeping them into her arms, she called to the sacred key of time.

"Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time! I call upon you, the almighty God of time, Chronos! Lead and protect me onward to the road of light!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A.N. It's a shorter chapter than usual (have been writing papers for classes), I know. Really wanted to update though.  
Loved your reviews!!! Thank you so much!! I'm glad people are liking the story so far!

Standard Disclaimer... I don't own Sailor Moon or that last line of Chapter 6. It was said by Chibi-Usa at the start of the Sailor SuperS Arc.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness in their Hearts

_By Nocturnal Lobster_

**Chapter 7**

There was no light where she lay. The ground felt cool to her skin and her energy seemed tapped out. She remembered using Chibi-Usa's time key but this hardly seemed to be her destination. Maybe she hadn't succeeded and Chaos had killed her. It had to be the reason because this was not how she remembered the place where the gate of time stood majestically. But this wasn't how she had imagined death either. If she was dead and her friends were dead, then where were they? Maybe because there bodies were possessed, they were not there but she had imagined a happy place. Her mom always told her that after you die, you go to paradise. She knew that this was not paradise.

Once, after Fiore had come into their lives and she had risked using her crystal to save the meteor from hitting Earth. What she remembered after that was light not this darkness where she felt alone and helpless.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Luna pawed at her skin. Usagi came out of her thoughts.

"Luna, you're here. Are you okay?" Usagi felt around until she succeeded in holding Luna.

"Something has happened to this place. We can still make it to the past though once we find the gate." Artemis answered somewhere near Usagi.

"Artemis, you're okay too. Thank God. How did you find me though, I can't see anything." Usagi felt around for Artemis.

"I'm here, Usagi. You're very easy to find, princess." Artemis touched Usagi's hand.

Usagi stood up slowly, holding Luna carefully. Usagi was sure her guardians were injured just as bad as she was but the three of them remained strong. There was no other option to be otherwise.

"I can see around us with the help of your bright aura, Usagi. I'll lead, alright?" Artemis was quite the commander, Usagi thought as she followed his voice.

"We can't break the rules, Usagi. Where we want to go, our past selves already exist; so we cannot. If our past selves see us and worse speak to us, we risk altering the future," Artemis paused, "worse than it already is."

"But then," Usagi felt panic rising, "how will we destroy Choas at Cordon if past Usagi is there?"

Neither one wanted to think of obstacles nor alternative solutions because to them, what they were doing had to be the right way to fix everything. With no answer, they continued to do what made sense, they walked.

"I don't know whether we'll be able to come with you, Usagi." Luna pressed into Usagi's body for warmth. "But you can use your Luna pen. You still have to be careful not to talk to your past self."

"I don't want to do this alone, guys. I can't leave you here." Usagi could see a faint golden shimmer; that was the gate.

Luna jumped out of Usagi's hands and followed the golden haze as slowly as possible. "We'll be here when you get back, don't worry too much."

"I'm scared, Luna. I won't know what to do." It was strange not having Sailor Pluto's warnings at the gate. Her voice seemed to sooth Usagi's worries and this time she was going alone. Everything seemed different than before though; all she wanted was a familiar face, sound, even a feeling to give her some hope.

"You will know, I believe in you. Be brave and remember you're Sailor Moon. You can't be beat because you will not give up." Although Usagi could only make out Luna's shadow in the golden glimmer, Usagi knew that Luna was smiling and her eyes were full of confidence.

"Now Usagi, go through the gate, let's not spend anymore time here than necessary," Artemis' reasoning arose as he thought of the inevitable. This was one of the very few times that both felines had accompanied Sailor Moon this far into the battle. The despair in their hearts was just as immense as when Queen Serenity had sacrificed herself during the Silver Millennium.

Usagi nodded bravely as she pried the gate open. Light shown through the gate with such intensity, that the three covered their eyes trying to balance the darkness with the light. Usagi felt loads lighter seeing Luna and Artemis finally.

"Remember Usagi, you can't speak to them or show real self. Just influence your past self to destroy Cordon and everything will return back to normal, hopefully." Luna's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Take care of each other. I'll be back for both of you as fast as I can, I promise." Usagi vowed as she stepped in the light.

The light guided her body to where she was supposed to go as she thought of a way to get through to her past self without speaking or revealing who she was. More she thought about returning, the lighter and happier she felt. Her friends would be there and her Mamo-chan would be alive and well.

A world without Mamo-chan was sorrowful. He was the reason that her heart beat and the reason for her determination. It was the hope to see Mamo-chan again that she hadn't given up. She would live with Usagi, in her parents' home, in a happier time. She couldn't wait to go to the past and she knew exactly how she would be able to live with Usagi without speaking with her.

She swiftly landed near her school from the past. Everything looked the same; not much had changed, she assumed. Students were coming out of the school in the same uniforms as she wore; the building looked just the same as did the school grounds. It was hard to determine how far into the past she had traveled to. But she had just the solution; no matter what era, Usagi would be at Crown Arcade. Her heart somersaulted at the thought of Motoki and Mamo-chan.

It was harder to walk in her new avatar and she saw people giving her looks, but she felt at ease in a time of ignorance and routine. Ever so slowly she made it to her destination. The doors of Crown opened revealing a familiar setting of students and Motoki cleaning the counter. Finally, she saw the girls- Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako; they sat at their regular booth, drinking milkshakes and talking. Past-Usagi was not there; but she knew that her past self would probably be in detention.

Slowly, she made her way to the nearest game machine by the girls and sat down; hoping to listen in on them talk about boy problems and Ami-chan about the importance of the studying. Usagi couldn't stop smiling.

"We have to do something about her. She's acting strange." Makoto told the group gravely.

"It's true. It's as if a Youma stole all her energy. Even Miss H. is scared to give her detention." Ami looked up from her book to comment.

Rei and Minako remained silent while Usagi's mind figured out that they were worried about past Usagi. Usagi yawned; it seemed this body got exhausted quickly.

"She probably is trying to get used to her life now, I'm not surprised that she's taking it so hard." Rei's tone was a little shard but Usagi knew by now that this was one of Rei's defense mechanism. Rei's spirits were always strong even in the most difficult times making the toughest decisions. Solemnly she showed any sign of weakness.

"This time it's different, Rei. This is not the first time he's left for one reason or another but Usagi has never acted this miserable. And now she can even talk to him if she wants." Minako paused. She knew Usagi's heart too well. "This time something's off."

"Let's take her mind off of everything first. Let's get our Usagi back, guys." Makoto was always good at spreading cheer and confidence. Her strength gave them all courage.

"Let's get her to come to the Three Light's Concert with us!" Classic Minako chimed rejuvenating their young spirits with fresh hope.

Usagi's heart sank though. She knew what time she had traveled to and the reason for past-Usagi's strange behavior. This was Galaxia all over again and her Mamo-chan had been killed in front of past-Usagi. In a way, coming here was perfect; the faster past-Usagi destroys Cordon, the faster her world can return back to normal. But in a huge way, Usagi had hoped to see Mamo-chan and a more peaceful time. She could not understand why fate would take her Mamo-chan from her so many times during her life. She wondered whether past-Usagi knew of Mamoru's fate.

She had left Crown Arcade without any of the scouts noticing and now Usagi stood in front of her parents' home. The excitement of seeing her parents was overwhelming; she even wanted to see Shingo, but she thought of excuses she could use in order to live with them. The answer was simple though, she would use the same kind of magic that Chibi-Usa had used when she had tricked her parents in thinking that Chibi-Usa was their niece. Usagi was glad Chibi-Usa had shown her how she had tricked her family. It seemed like a long time ago when she had fallen from the sky creating chaos in her life. Strange thing was; Chibi-Usa had learnt her tricks from her mother. A simple hypnosis was all it took to make them believe she was a little cute girl resembling Chibi-Usa.

And that's how Usagi became Chibi-Chibi! It came to her suddenly that the little girl with dark red hair and chubby cheeks had been her future-self influencing her to destroy Cordon. She had not listened to her in the past and Cordon was saved. At that time, she had felt invincible and fearless; she regretted it.

She would live with past-Usagi as a child who could not speak. She would comfort her past-self because she still didn't remember Mamo-chan was destroyed and she would influence her to destroy Cordon when the chance came.

One matter still remained though; she had to unite the Star Lights with the Scouts by finding Princess Kakyuu. She remembered how the Princess had helped her during the battle and she remembered that Chibi-Chibi had found the incense burner that the Princess was seeking refuge in. So that was her task now.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Usagi had not been able to hypnotize past-Usagi but she and Luna treated her well. Chibi-Chibi was probably a reminder of Chibi-Usa and past-Usagi was feeling lonely ever since Mamoru's disappearance. Honestly, past-Usagi was also a comfort for Usagi; both were living despite their beloveds being dead. Inside, Usagi was tortured to relive their separation and it occurred to her that she may never see Mamoru again. If Cordon is destroyed, no star seeds can be reborn including the ones already lost and the ones, Usagi knew, would soon be lost too. The last good time she had with Mamoru seemed like a long ago memory. A world without Mamoru was not a world worth living in and she wondered whether this battle was worth it. If she left past-Usagi as is, then at least she would have four more years with Mamo-chan. She thought this often while walking through the city looking for the incense burner and felt guilty because these thoughts were followed by the ghastly faces that fell from Mamoru's building.

In this world, time and time again the Sailor Scouts fought the evil henchmen sent by Galaxia and Usagi knew that the big battle was coming closer. She still hadn't found the incense burner and she still hadn't been able to influence past-Usagi, who seemed occupied with her friend Seiya and was starting to seem like the normal Usagi again. She would follow them around as Chibi-Chibi just to be in Seiya's company. She had missed Seiya's company. He was her strength when she thought she was alone. He had sometimes reminded her of Mamoru and maybe that was the real reason why she was comforted by him. It struck her strangely though, how she had not noticed this before; how she had been so naïve in the past. The way Seiya was protective of her, the way he held her, especially the way he looked at her; it was just like Mamo-chan. Despite his allegiance to his Princess, he had made an unspoken promise to past-Usagi. Usagi saw that Seiya loved past-Usagi. She saw his heart break every time she thought of him as a friend. Stupid Usagi.

It was on one of her walks when she felt a powerful being. She feared the worse and decided to investigate. And there it floated atop a lily pad lazily on the calm pond, Sakura trees surrounding the area. She recognized the burner instantly. The little red inscriptions around the bulging black belly; it was calling to her and without a thought she walked to claim it. The wind around her blew causing the pink leaves to flutter around. There was definitely a magical presence; whether it was Usagi's or the Princess' was not quite clear. With tiny steps on the water, Chibi-Chibi's hands held the burner high above her head unleashing light and aura so magnificent and strong that it brought serenity to her. It guided the little girl back on land as the hazy light intensified to show the Princess at last.

"Thank you, little one. I am Princess Kakyuu." The princess gracefully bowed to pat Chibi-Chibi on the head. Holding the young one's hand, the princess guided her back to solid ground. Usagi looked at her straight on. She had remembered Princess Kakayu quite accurately, the red hair tied under her royal cap. It had the same pattern and color as the incense burner. The light skin accented by the dark gown matching the cap. Yet, Usagi marveled at the sight, the Princess was shining. The princess smiled at her.

"You have a powerful and good aura. What's your name?" The princess asked her gently. Usagi noticed that she was as young as Usagi and yet she seemed more mature and a lot wiser. Her eyes had seen too much for her age- a Princess without her Kingdom. Usagi didn't know whether she should reveal anything to the Princess with fear of changing the future for the worse. She wondered whether Chibi-Chibi had told Princess Kakyuu the truth four years ago.

"Chibi-Chibi." Usagi decided to act her part.

"It's nice to meet you Chibi-Chibi." The princess knelt to shake Chibi-Chibi's small hand. "You seem to be a protector of this world."

Usagi was confused. She looked at her hand with white gloves; looking lower, she had white boots on with a yellow stripe at the top decorated with a crescent moon. Her clothes, too, were of a Sailor Senshi. Usagi looked at the Princess again uncertain of her powers. She wondered if Chibi-Chibi was able to transform with the Princess' powers.

"Chibi-Chibi," is how Usagi responded even though she had many questions.

The Princess smiled all-knowingly. "I feel that you are also a Princess seeking refuge here. Your eyes give away your age, Princess."

Usagi was startled. Although she had fought alongside Princess Kakyuu, this was the moment she was learning of her powers. Princesses were not fighters, they were protectors. This Princess possessed the power to decipher reality in situations. Usagi's power was to become one with the Silver Crystal to protect her kingdom.

Usagi deactivated the powers of the Luna Pen and stood face to face with Princess Kakyuu now in her imperial gown. This time Princess Kakyuu bowed respectfully.

"I protect this world in the future. Something terrible has happened there and I've come to help my past-self defeat the enemy here, hoping for a safer future. I'm Princess Serenity." Usagi felt much lighter being able to share her situation with someone.

"Is it Galaxia that you have come to defeat?" The Princess' eyes flared up in anger.

"Worse, I need to defeat what's guiding Galaxia- Chaos. But I need you to keep all this information to yourself, even my identity. I am breaking a major rule by telling you my identity. I need your help to convince the Sailor Senshi's to destroy their enemies while they have the chance in this world. The universe will be saved here and the future will be safe too." Usagi's words were settling within Princess Kakyuu like promises and her gaze was searing into her soul. Usagi was the reflection of the Guardian of the Universe.

"I will do my best, Princess but I need you to bring me closer to my Star Lights. I need to be stronger to reveal myself to them; I will need your help too." It hurt the Princess from another Solar System to be apart from her Senshi but with all the destruction, she knew that she needed to become stronger and now the little girl stood with such power, that the Princess was filled with hope. She, too, retired inside the burner. Now it wasn't long before the battle began...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Standard Disclaimer...

Sorry for the delay. One more chapter to go, I believe. Thanks for reading and Review! I love to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Chapter 8 (Epilogue)

by Nocturnal Lobster

The long awaited battle was done and over with. Usagi realized that she had made the right decision that day. She could not destroy the place where stars are born. Past-Usagi was brave and invincible; Chibi Usa had been correct. In the end of it, all that mattered was her courage. She remembered her mother, Queen Serenity, once telling her that the crystal was as strong as her heart. She understood the long ago spoken words.

Usagi had inherited Sailor Moon's final transformation power; she could now call on the powers of Sailor Cosmos, the lambda power to shred Chaos once again. It was hard to go back to that world where her friends were no more; where Mamoru was gone but if there was any chance to restore her world; this was the first step.

Usagi called on to Master of Time to guide her back to her time. It was easier this time; her mind was resolute. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back at the forefront of the battle. Had the clouds grown thicker, even though no time had passed?

She spotted the scouts and Mamoru; their irises still black. The blood on the ground was still fresh. Usagi shut her eyes in disgust. This was too much and it was going to stop! She had the power to save everything.

She materialized a golden sceptre; it was longer than all the rest. "I call on the power of Cosmos, please restore my time!"

Winds swept up from the ground and whirled past her but she maintained her stance. She was going to beat Chaos again. Sharp shrilly screams filled her ears and she could see nothing but dust. She closed her eyes but continued to use her new found power. It seemed as if she had an unlimited supply.

The winds soon died and she opened her eyes slowly, hoping to find a new scenery. The sky was blue and cloudless. She smiled and fell to her knees. Chaos was gone, buildings were erect, the blood had disappeared, and Tokyo seemed like her home again. Sailor Cosmos steadied her breathing as six figures materialized from the horizon. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks as she undid her transformation. As Usagi, she ran to the group of running people. Meeting half way, they swamped her in a group hug. Peace was inevitable with her friends by her side and Mamoru to share her life.

The END

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Author's Note

Wow, it's an understatement if I say that it has been a while. I decided to tie up loose ends; thus, here's the ending. Hopefully, you've enjoyed the ride, if not... to each their own :)


End file.
